Art Vandelay
"Everybody's a critic." ― Art Vandelay Art Vandelay is a supporting villain in The Lettuceverse. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Art normally wears a beret, and has glasses for being farsighted, but tends not to wear them. Personality Art at his core, is selfish, vindictive, and snarky. He lacks sympathy for most people, and is willing to use others to further his own goals. Despite this, his goals aren't exactly evil, he just wants a stable career as an artist. He also seems to be very cowardly, and is willing to betray others at a drop of a hat if it would benefit him, as seen when he joins up with Brix and Cyrus Grex in order to overthrow Norman. He considers himself the "only sane person" in The Syndicate, and relentlessly mocks everyone else as a way to vent his own frustration about his life. Art also has severe trust issues, and thinks everybody is out to get him for some reason or another, his entire downfall was because he didn't trust his father enough to tell him he wanted to be an artist, thus causing all of his problems. Despite this, Art isn't exactly a horrible person deep down, detesting the criminal activity he has to do in The Syndicate, and strikes up a genuine friendship with Bailey Adagio, although not from lack of trying to get away from her at first. Background ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Art was originally an aspiring businessman as the heir to Vandelay Industries, a well-known and successful latex company his father owned. They made the agreement that Art was supposed to be the heir of the company, and would take it over after college, with his father paying for the expenses. Despite this, Art decided to become an artist while in college and not tell his father, leeching off the money while he assumed Art studying business. When he graduated and came clean, his father revealed he knew all along, and would use his business contacts to ruin his art career and force him to pay back the entire college cost. This caused Art to be put in dire debt, and without a means to pay it back due to his career being destroyed. He was eventually recruited into the Syndicate under the pretense that they pay his debt and weasel operatives into Vandelay Industries to take it over and murder his father. Art was introduced as a new Syndicate operative once Norman took over, but soon realized that The Syndicate was already heading Vandelay Industries and his father was being used as a puppet. He decided to try and quit to start his career as an artist, but was blackmailed into staying with the Syndicate because they threatened to exert their influence to keep his career at rock bottom because he knew too much about the Syndicate's operations already. Because of this, Art later joined up with Brix and Cyrus Grex's plan to overthrow Norman with his newfound friend, Bailey Adagio. ARC 2:Tournament RP Art is a main character, and strikes up a vitriolic friendship with Aiden while in a group with him and Amelie. Abilities *"The Opposite Of Every Artist You've Ever Met":Art can manipulate paint and use it form various attacks and constructs. Paraphernalia *Paintbrush *Beret *Glasses Trivia *Art Vandelay is the name of George Costanza's go-to alias in Seinfeld. Art's rather slimy and abrasive personality is a reference to George. Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets